Poké Rangers Majin's Awakening
by framfrit
Summary: Ancient Majins begin to stir from slumber and it is up to a group of humans entrusted with the powers of Pokémon to ensure they revive successfully. However, with their stirring comes the reopening of the portals to their dimension and some of their old subjects do not want them revived and will stop at nothing to keep them from awakening, while others want to conquer Poké earth.
1. Prologue: A legend reborn

This is an official Blaze Production approved Poké Rangers fan fic and as should be obvious by it being on this site I do not own power rangers or Pokémon.

Poké ranger: a person who uses the powers of Pokémon to transform themselves to fight evil

Majin: Japanese term which translates to devil or demon god which is the one this fic shall use Majins are generally very strong and have magic powers. The most famous Majin would be Majin Buu from DBZ

* * *

Prologue: A legend reborn

The region of Sinnoh has long been at peace, unlike many of the other regions in the Pokémon world. However all things have a beginning just as they have an end and this was no exception, the cause? An old legend few still know of and even fewer still believe in, even fewer know that legend is the wrong word for it, the right word? That would be ancient history.

Long ago the people of the Sinnoh region were allies with beings of another dimension, beings of great power who coexisted with them bringing great prosperity under the gaze of their ten rulers known as the Majins. These Majins each chose one human and allowed them to channel their might for the Majins just like the others of their dimension were not strictly human, they were a race that varied in shape and size, a more evolved form than the creatures known as Pokémon.

However, the inhabitants were more than just this though, some of them possessed an ability and a connection to the natural world far greater than any normal Pokémon. They could wield powers and abilities that could be classified as magic and this too was allowed by the strongest of the race to be channelled by their chosen few.

Sadly though while their presence brought much happiness and joy there were some humans who conspired to use the visitor's powers for their own selfish motives while some wanted to claim the powers for themselves. The inner darkness of these people corrupted some of the visitors and worse still some of the Majins. Deeply angered by what had happened the remaining Majins fought against those corrupted and humans responsible. Now both sides had a wedge that drove them apart and things descended into the chaos of war.

While this was going on both sides neglected an important aspect-the ten humans who were each granted the ability of channelling the powers of a Majin. Gathered together by the two remaining pure Majins they managed to get the angered Majins to help them stop the corrupted Majins. First they set about returning all others back to their own dimension, which wasn't too hard since few stayed long on the human side and many had returned at the outbreak of fighting. Then the Majins clashed and when they were tired the channellers revealed themselves and forced them through to their own dimension, despite being low on power the Majins continued to fight each other so those who were corrupted were sealed away.

Hidden in scattered out of the way temples they were meant to slowly heal and be purged of the darkness that had claimed them. However this victory was bittersweet as the good Majins were also weakened and to maintain balance they too had to be sealed, just before they let the humans seal them they sent the humans back through to their own dimension and sealed off the portals so now they slumber in peace.

However, the universe is a place of balance and checks and every seal has a way to be broken and every tale has three sides: one each party tells and the truth which lies somewhere in between and one key fact missing from the way the channellers told this story was how they did not in fact put every being back to their own dimension. They omitted the fact that they had also sealed another resident from the other dimension in a weaker seal so while their body was in stasis their mind was active as it communed with others from its home to break free.

* * *

A/N: just to remove any confusion this is the version of the story that the chanellers told upon their return and as pointed out at the end it is not the full story, many things like the name of the race of visitors and the name of the dimension are intentionally not there.

Submissions for rangers, villains and MOTWs will be very much appreciated and all relevant details are at the bottom of my profile page. I shall attempt to have at least one chapter every two weeks at the most unless I am very busy.

As this is my first proper written series reviews are appreciated and until around chapter 20 or thereabouts when a crossover will happen probably with Blaze no-one not even the other rangers shall be aware of secret identities though hints will be dropped for who some are since the story will also feature the going ons of a high school near Veilstone to monitor public reaction to the rangers and it will be plot relevant. If you guess correctly that a certain character is a certain ranger as long as the number of guesses you had was not overboard then you will win the right to design a ranger, MOTW or main villain though it will not be revealed if you are correct until the appropriate rangers identity becomes public knowledge.


	2. Humble Beginnings Part 1

A/N: sorry for the delay which was longer than my stated maximum however I have been busy and my internet went down. I will start work on the next instalment straight away to compensate.

* * *

Episode 1: Humble Beginnings Part 1

On a plateau, about half way between Veilstone City and Solaceon Town a fierce battle raged, a battle that would serve only as the prelude to a greater fight. The combatants were a group of about twenty creatures that would certainly be the centre of attention, if they were not in the middle of nowhere. They had the main bodies of a palpitoad but where a palpitoad has green spots on their sides these creatures had arms extruding, or more accurately claws. The right arm was that you would see on a clawitzer while the left was that of kingler but the legs and head belonged to those of an azumarill. Facing them was a lone fighter, best known by the classification of Poké Ranger.

The ranger punched one in the face, then jumped up and using the same spot as a spring board flipped backwards to land in a crouched fighting pose. The helmet of this ranger was primarily yellow but near the bottom was a silver area that covered the area around the mouth, further up the helmet, a black visor in the shape of a mareep's quiff could be seen below a black stylised M on the forehead area and to either side, on the top were mareep ears. In the middle of the chest the electric type symbol could be seen with a black border separating it from the yellow that covered the rest of the upper half except the upper shoulders, which were pure white and this continued along the outer arm briefly getting thicker for the outer elbow before re-thinning down to the wrists where it disappeared beneath yellow gloves that had a golden cuff. The gloves also had two black bars one on the back of the wrist and another on the other side that split at the wrist to go between the thumb and index finger and between the pinkie and the ring finger, these joined up at the centre of the palm with the bar from underneath connected by a circle.

Around the waist of the ranger was a golden belt which had a holstered silver staff, the upper part of the suit continued down underneath the belt for a little bit more before stopping with splits at both sides acting like a skirt (like Lily from Jungle Fury's base suit) the legs are pure yellow but have white along the centre of the front of both legs. Yellow boots with a golden rim completed her suit.

She unholstered the staff and held it by its small black handle before twirling it so the points of the large black M which had a silver border near the other end were facing towards her, before pushing the points together and pulled it so it was at the end nearest her, where it became a cylinder and hollowed out at the point closest to her before pulling the handle towards her to where the M was originally, shortening the staff before bending it to become a handheld blaster. Charging towards them she fired yellow beams at a few before jumping up using the first one she came to as a springboard. Throughout her ascent she fired down at them before she started to descend then she tapped the handle and tossed the blaster up higher in the air. When she was at head level she extended her legs to both sides to kick two of them knocking them over and causing them to burst apart into water before landing in a crouch, raising her hand her staff back to normal fell into it.

Rising up, the ranger swung the staff at the nearest grunt who caught it in the kingler claw before ramming the clawitzer claw into her stomach but stopped partway with his body sparking. With a scoff the ranger said "baka, grabbing my staff like that since a Mareep's ability is static and all and metal is a good conductor" before punching it with her free hand upon contact, he too burst into water "still you Clawrills are never too bright, which reminds me why am I even talking to you guys? It's not like you can answer" the ranger shook her hand to flick water off of it before two of the Clawrills grabbed her arms from behind and a third started raining blows on her stomach. Jumping up she placed both feet on the claw of the Clawrill in front of her she leaped back and kicked the two holding her arms forward into the one in front of them where they collapsed in a heap holding her arms with her palms facing out she said "thunder wave!" Paralysing the two Clawrills on top before shrugging and saying "my my looks to me like your sitting down oh the job but don't get up just for me" right before all three dissolved into puddles.

Seizing their chance three Clawrills smacked her from behind and jumped on her, pinning her legs and making her drop her staff which rolled along the ground well out of her reach. "Way to go girl, I'm just glad no-one can see this but how do I…" she mused while another Clawrill approached her raising its claws in preparation to strike, reaching out the ranger grabbed its ankle and threw it back, knocking the three on her down and out as they too burst apart into water. Lashing out she kicked the one she had thrown back, tripping up two more who were running at her before she got to her feet and shot another thunder wave at the claws of another two that were charging her. However the attack that came out was stronger and shocked them to puddles after only a few seconds "Sweet! That was a thunder shock now you guys are really in for it" she exclaimed, jumping up and spinning around she fired another, vaporising the three who were still getting up and another two.

The remaining four looked at each other then turned to water, dripping to the ground which they then dissolved into, brushing her hands together the ranger suddenly started swaying, putting a hand on her helmet over her forehead she said "ooh I don't feel so good" before she disappeared in a yellow light.

* * *

Not too far away in the hills and at the foot of the mountains to the east of Veilstone City there is located the most prestigious educational facility in all of Sinnoh. The National University of Sinnoh it is a place for studying the most advanced subjects in the world from all things Pokémon and beyond, it is a place where great minds gather at the forefront of research but for all this it is not of much significance to this tale. Rather it is the high school connected to it that is of significance, a place similar to the university designed so any who want to step foot at the university must first cross its threshold, unless they come by air then they can fly straight there and bypass the high school as it is located on the only road through the hills to get there.

The school much like the university has many advanced facilities and a prestigious reputation along with a wide range of facilities like sporting venues including stadiums for Pokémon battles, a large library featuring many sources of information and on campus living quarters for quests, faculty and students. Alternatively there is a bus that can take students from Veilstone that only takes twenty minutes both for students to use to get to and from school, along with students to have a break in the city for weekends. The reason many go here instead of on a Pokémon journey is it has a preference to the University application and graduates even for the game and Pokémon classes earn more money from their profession both from having advanced studying of tactics and techniques leading to a higher win rate and higher skills but also every win results in larger winnings. Though many students still have their own Pokémon and Pokédexes.

Today a new student has arrived at this high school entering into the fifth year (age 16-17). Stepping off the bus he stood out as the only one not in uniform as to get in he had to pass an introductory Pokémon battle, wearing black trousers as were all other males his were different as they were casual loose tracksuit bottoms that had blue vertical bars along the sides along with a long sleeved blue t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and had red arm braces with silver designs strapped on that go up to his wrists where they thin going up to his middle finger at the first joint. He also has a black jacket on which is strapped at his neck and covers shoulders but is unzipped and the rest hangs over back hanging backwards as he starts walking to the main building. Raising a hand to adjust his black sunglasses that were set below short blue hair that spiked up at the front he opened the door and stepped inside, his hand moving towards his cheek he paused it over one of two red rectangles that covered his cheekbones then lowered it back in time to his walking.

Going up to the desk he met an unusually tall girl who was only two or three inches smaller than him, which was nowhere near normal since he was just shy of six feet tall, she had brown hair which fell down to her shoulders and had black rimmed glasses on with a blue wave on the sides beneath with the faint hint of green could be seen for her eyes. She wore black leggings with a black skirt and a pink hoody that had the schools logo on it with a blue badge at the other side that was decorated with "Water vice-head". "Hello you must be Robert, I am Erin and I will be your student rep" she said removing her glasses so that her green eyes which had peculiar small white speckles in them while extending her other hand for a handshake which Robert gave solidly yet somewhat rushed.

Erin then led him through the building to a room which required a card to be swiped and a code to be entered before the door opened revealing a room full of Pokémon eggs taking his arm which he seemed somewhat uncomfortable with Erin took him over to one egg in particular which was set aside and unlike the others which were in open boxes this one was in a Pokémon egg carrier, it was a blue egg with orange circles on it. This was the egg that should he pass the final test for enrolment would be his to care for as all students had to on their first year as a test to see how well they could raise and how well they would treat a Pokémon from its birth and that test he was here today to sit now on the day before the school started its advanced classes.

The high school had started its classes for lower years two weeks ago however, the rest started later than other schools since this one had a different policy-to reduce the work students in the key exam years faced on a daily basis each pupil in years four, five and six had free time every day in-between their class blocks but also had classes on Saturday's and every other Sunday to compensate. This was also why Robert was not in the uniform and Erin was in a more lax one-their school year hadn't officially begun yet and he wasn't a student yet.

The final test was a three on three battle, using either three of his own or three Pokémon from the house he would join should he succeed, he would be deemed a pass or fail based on how much potential he showed. Unlike most schools this one assigned its pupils to one of four houses representing Pokémon types: Water, Grass, Fire, and Flying, representing the three starter types and the type most trainers caught and it was the type that matched the egg they were given. It was the responsibility of each house to care for their eggs and Pokémon in a school competition, with every year selecting a representative and people to handle the care of things like the eggs and Pokémon -which was why Erin's hoody said "Water vice-head" since she is the head of the fifth years in the Water house and thus the second in charge for the students.

Each house competed against each other in events ranging from breeding to accuracy at range to straight up battling were they could receive points which were tallied up all year till the end of the year when the winning house would get to represent the school at the National Sinnoh Games-a special competition normally for college or university level which would take a team of four with one battler, one person in the contest part, one for breeding and one for a skill event like Pokéringer that changed every year and was a key event as many famous people came to be there and there was always a member of the elite four as a judge so it was a chance for people especially breeders to get attention from big names.

The pupils were carefully considered for what house they were to be placed in according to their record, specialty and aptitude or in the case of new trainers they went without a house for their first month to see where they belonged. Robert was placed into Water because it most suited his battle style, not his favoured type as his records showed he only had one Pokémon caught which was a newly evolved shelgon.

Leading him through to an adjacent room where there was a computer showing the status, stats and moves of the Pokémon owned by Water, Robert flicked through them before they went deeper into the room where they were kept before he went towards the pool and returned three to their Pokéballs ready for him to use in the exam.

Leaving the room, they bumped into a girl with long blond hair tied back into a ponytail, turning towards them it became clear who she was since her green jumper designated her as Genna the vice-head of Grass. Moving up closer to Robert, Genna bit her bottom lip as she gave him a quick once over brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear she smiled before saying "well you must be the guy doing the test today, it's a real shame you aren't in my house". Moving closer she lightly trailed a finger down Robert's chest before continuing "yes a real shame something tells me we would have gotten on famously and put your talents to good use" turning and walking down the corridor she placed her left hand in the pocket of her black jeans before twisting her head and adding "of course, they could still switch your house should certain people want it" with a twinkle in her blue eyes she gave a small wave then sauntered off.

With her now gone Robert visibly relaxed and Erin realised he must have tensed up when Genna approached him, strange she hadn't noticed it but it was good he seemed immune to Genna's false charms which was refreshing. Smiling she told him how he should ignore Genna as she was desperate for her house to finally win so she was trying to get every newcomer to join Grass, especially those from Water. Upon his query of why she wasn't going after Fire the winners from the last year or Flying who had won the fourteen years before that by so wide a margin it was thought impossible to defeat them she clenched her fist at the side opposite him before giving him a smile and responding "Flying isn't what it used to be since their best five students left before the start of last year, without their head Kiru Fuji they have been left very unorganised and weak which allowed Fire and us to tie last year in points" "but the news said Fire won the cup there was nothing about a tie" he replied.

Briskly moving forward and putting her shaking hands in her pockets so they wouldn't be seen she told him how to resolve the tie the fourth, fifth and sixth year heads had been made to have a double battle against each other to resolve it and that Fire had come out on top, "come we need to get going" as she briskly walked off, passing by a bunch of Flying forth years who were disgruntled over not being chosen to go on the Iron Island trip, she informed him that the news wasn't interested in the tie so they had made it seem like Fire had been the only ones to beat Flying since they won the tiebreaker and thus grass was determined to win it this year so they were trying anything they could to weaken Fire and Water, mainly by poaching students who could be reassessed on their house should the final exam reveal a reason to or should a student wish to change.

Walking towards the battle stadium she said "you will be facing the vice-head of a house which was decided by a random draw while you were picking what Pokémon" opening the doors she stepped forward then suddenly stopped. There in front of her was a person she had long thought never to see face to face again. Kiru Fuji was back. With a mocking smile he walked over dressed in a t-shirt with his favourite and top Pokémon pidgeot plastered on the front against a green background and there it was behind him on the other side of the room being filmed flying around. That massive pidgeot was the reason he had been number one at the school ever since his first year, despite its large size it was stunningly fast and combined with Kiru's amazing battle skills it had never even been hit yet as Kiru was always five steps ahead of his opponent, his skill was so great half the people Erin knew thought he was psychic as he seemed to know what his opponents would do before they did it. Most of all though Erin knew his presence here could not be a good thing for her.

With a curt "Water" to her he extended his hand around her so Robert could shake it with his infamous greeting of "yo". Seemingly completely uninterested in Kiru, which was surprising given his impressive height that dwarfed even her and the cool look his blue eyes always had, Robert casually put his hands in his pockets he gave Kiru a momentary glance before looking over to his pidgeot. Sidling up to them Genna said with her arms raised in a shrug "now now you really should be paying more attention to the two that the two of you are going to be battling" wrapping her arm around Kiru's waist as she spoke she paused raising a finger to tap her mouth "then again since you will be facing Pidgeot I suppose you are". Erin froze as Genna confirmed what she was dreading she was going to have to do another double battle and against Kiru.

* * *

Far away from the school, in a carefully hidden cave there were a bunch of futuristic monitors and consoles stacked against one side of the cave, all bar one was off and nearby the one that was on was a pale white light in a vaguely humanoid form that was intently staring at the monitor that showed a lone figure in a room with a blue floor moving in circles constantly to punch and kick at targets that kept popping up from the ground. His attire was very similar to the yellow ranger's without the skirt but his was primarily red instead of yellow, his helmet also differed in that it had two yellow protrusions just above the forehead area that had the black circles of the eyes of a torchic on the front surrounded by the same yellow on the outside, the protrusions curved back into the helmet, the shape of the visor was also like a torchic's foot and had a fire symbol on chest with a white border.

Suddenly he fell down onto one knee and with a flash his suit disappeared leaving his back to the screen he was covered in a long black cape with red designs and the same fire symbol on the back while the hood covered his head keeping his identity a secret. Breathing heavy he hit the ground with his right fist once he saw what the clock on the other side of the room stopped on four minutes forty nine seconds.

"Well seems you found another then, quite weak but can he be trusted?" said a figure who came out of the shadows behind the light. His appearance was similar to the other two rangers but in blue and like red no skirt. His helmet also has two blue protrusions just above his forehead but they had squirtle's eyes on front surrounded by blue on the outside that curve back into the helmet and his visor shape is an ellipse longer horizontally that vertically. A water symbol with a white border adorned his chest which he placed his hand over and bowed slightly to the light.

A soft feminine voice came from the rough direction of the light "it is only his fifth day as a ranger maintaining the form while in that drill for almost five minutes is acceptable for that" the voice emanated as the light drifted over towards a table that had a strange top.

Hollowed out so it curved inwards like a bowl it held ten spheres embedded in it which upon the lights approach began to rise to it was a flat table with the spheres fused into it in a circle but only half visible. "Haoges what about his loyalty? He may have been swayed" the blue ranger asked the light, now identified as Haoges who gestured to the table "See how the yellow, blue and red orbs are lit up and are still transparent, this means that you, him and the yellow ranger are all on my side". Now that it was mentioned he did see the faint glow those orbs had while five of the others were completely black "but what about those two" he questioned gesturing to one that was white and again had a faint glow but certainly not transparent and barely lit and another that had started emitting a pure red glow that prevented its true colour from being known. After a small pause a reply came "they are active rangers but not yet picked a side now on to the important issue. The seals on the portals are weakening soon at least one of the six will be broken and evil will come through".

The blue ranger was stunned, he knew some of the ancient forces would be returning but for a portal to open it did not bode well, not at all. "So what can we do" he asked worried that it might be nothing "its time for you to meet your fellow rangers" was the response.

* * *

A/N: just a few things to explain.

The yellow ranger says all atks emphatically occasionally with Japanese so for thunder wave as the example it sounds like Sunder Way-ve. Clawrills as its main type is water it is weak to those water is weak to but only their core is classed as ground type so the claws and heads are weak to electricity and if it hits an open wound it essentially means instant death.

For the school they have classes every other Sunday because they have a bi-weekly timetable also the specialty selection is only for Water house gets water and ice, Grass gets grass and bug, Flying gets flying and psychic and Fire gets fire and electric also for a submission of a student if you do not specify a house I will choose one.

The rangers are aware they are not the only ones but they have been kept isolated from each other as yellow and red are still new and weak which is why yellow had the difficulty in the fight as she is not used to opponents who can fight back.


	3. Humble Beginnings Part 2

A/N: only going to have internet access at weekends now as at uni

* * *

Episode 2: Humble Beginnings Part 2

On Iron Island the group of thirty students, two teachers and some helpers were exploring yet another cave, by now Miss Hall, the head of the Pokémon Contests department was not enjoying herself, she had been made to come along on this incredibly boring trip. The whole time they had been underground in caves, going from one to another-as if there was any real difference in them and as if that wasn't bad enough because an earthquake had opened up more that they just had to explore and get lost it.

Brushing back a lock of he brown hair she sighed, she had been told they would be above ground so she could at least get a tan, dressed in a thin brown striped shirt with a black cardigan and black jeans she was not prepared to be clambering in these smelly, dirty and above all freezing caves that they were only exploring because of a recent landslide revealing the entrance and cracking the ground open so they could see in them. Still at least she had gotten the students to carry her bag, stupid boys swooning for her attention, still being as pretty as she was it was hard not to be so noticed.

After some more walking they finally started going downhill again, gee she was so bored she wished something, anything would happen, anything for some excitement. Descending down she started to hear water, good at least now I might get to finally get a rest. Continuing on they came to a lake as she approached it she thought she saw a flash of blue light, but when she looked round, nothing was there.

The group as a whole then took a break with the staff refilling water supplies and trying to work out where to go since none of them had Pokémon that could help and fit in the tight caverns. Then one of the teachers-Miss Hall-noticed a strange mark on the wall nearby, half submerged in the water, it was an intricate circle with lots of swirls and curves extending from it, reaching out Miss Hall touched it then gasped as it glowed a fierce blue.

When the light faded a strange creature was there: it had the body of a giant empoleon but instead of flippers it had the claws of a crawdaunt, stranger still was its head and bottom were those of an azumarill. Laughing manically it said "I am Empomaril, I am finally free and now all of your pathetic race will pay for your crimes against me, I am your kinds doom but I shall give you a small head start for freeing me". One of the helpers who was from the island stuttered "but your just a legend, your not real and even if you were you were sealed with an unbreakable seal so you can't be real". Laughing once more Empomaril snarled "yes I was sealed but their magic has weakened over time and that water damaged the glyph while strengthening me, releasing my spirit, all I needed was a large amount of negative energy and some fool to touch the seal for my release".

The same man countered "but according to the legend that would take a vast amount of negative emotions like envy, hate, jealously and anger, like hundreds of people, not enough here for that", scoffing the response was "ok first never question me inferior being, second you underestimate the weakening along with my strength and third you guys are human" spitting that like the worst insult possible "and you are with a group of teenagers in high school, duh there's gonna be hate by the barrowful and that's not even starting on the other emotions". Eyes wide as he said "yeeeaaah that'd do it", Empomaril smirked before lunging forward.

* * *

One hour earlier "What do you mean the test is a single three on three" Erin said (spluttering on the wh) "Well they have changed it since Kiru's back" Genna smirked, twirling her finger around a lock of her hair "for the purposes of his documentary due to his record and Flying's plummet, they are making this a double battle you and him vs. Kiru and me one Pokémon of our choice each and one from our houses given by the sixth year head which we start off with, or in Kiru's case the fifth since his is on that silly trip to the middle of nowhere, like anything exciting or important could happen there".

Kiru turned around to return his Pidgeot to the Pokéball in his hand, startling the brown haired reporter in a yellow suit who was speaking into a microphone while looking at the camera in front of her. Ignoring the reporter's irritation as the Pidgeot was next to her for the camera when recalled he sauntered over to the other end of the arena to stand ready for the battle. Giving a quick wave to Robert as she was moving back, Genna spun and went to join them, the reporter however seeing the newcomers rushed over to them.

Pressing her microphone towards them as the cameraman sidled slightly to the side to get Erin and Robert on camera, she started speaking to the camera "and these must be the opponents the vice-head of the Water house, Erin and the one being tested, Robert so how do you feel about the surprise change of format? Do you think you can win? And what do you think of the combo of Grass and Flying pros, Kiru and Genna?" Unaware that while she was speaking the boom microphone being held by a short cubby guy in a blue shirt and with brown hair was slowly creeping down until it completely fell and hit her in the back of the head, on the first hit her brow furrowed and increasingly so on the successive hits until she spun around and yelled "Gee Jack you would think that by now you would have learned to do your job properly or that me, Rhonda, the star of Sinnoh Now the largest news show would not have to deal with this".

Suddenly going back to calm Rhonda flicked one of the parts of her hair that curled into her face and returned to the interview "so anyway where were we? Ah yes you were about to answer those questions" Rhonda asked extending her microphone towards them, then she exclaimed "huh where did he go". Erin looked over Rhonda's shoulder and saw Robert had somehow moved to the opposite end of the arena from Kiru and was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Using Rhonda's distraction to slip past her, Erin made her way over to Robert at a measured pace while inside she was shaken at the prospect of doing a double battle, she had been avoiding them and hadn't done one since… then, the only thing that made it better was at least she had a partner for it so she was less the centre of attention, even if any and all mistakes would be seen by the ever growing crowd and anyone who watched it on Sinnoh Now later.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Erin walked up to Robert and asked "how can you be so relaxed? And how did u get over here without us realising?" Shrugging slightly he replied "what will be will be, no point worrying over what's to come it won't positively effect the outcome", she was baffled and intrigued by his response, it was so logical and cool yet was unrealistic towards emotions.

The doors to the arena at the middle opened showing the house heads, seeing this Robert uncrossed his arms and moved off from the wall to stand in their box. Erin followed up close behind him just before the head of Water gave came over with a tray, he handed one Pokéball from it first to Robert and then to her, followed by a screen which showed which Pokémon they had been given and its moves. Glancing over she saw the head of Grass giving hers to Genna, the vice-head of flying to Kiru and Rhonda behind them talking to the camera. Rhonda and her staff filed around to the side as the referee (the head of Fire) came forward and explained the rules while the camera filmed him and introduced their judges: the school's very own nurse Joy and the head teachers of battling and Pokémon knowledge (does things like abilities, unique features and moves i.e. for the anime while ice ball gets stronger with each use it also takes longer to charge).

At the referee's call all four released the Pokémon they had just been given, Erin herself had a prinplup, although she preferred ice types she could deal with it since it knew a flying move for Genna. The other Pokémon revealed themselves: Genna had a grotle, Kiru had lucked out and got a fletchinder, which was good they would need the advantage and Robert had got the slowbro, which could have been better since it wasn't too keen on battling, well except for food or if it was attacked. Raising his arm, the referee declared "battle" then as he swung his arm down "begin".

Genna immediately seized the initiative and ordered "Grotle run forward and use Razor Leaf on Prinplup", taking a breath to try to calm herself, Erin thought over her options before telling Prinplup to jump backwards, but as it started to Kiru ordered "now Flame Charge", flames covered its body as fletchinder rushed at high speed towards Prinplup while he was in the air. Erin froze as she realised her blunder, she had left her Pokémon open to attacks while it was in the air and couldn't move. "He knew, of course he would he always knows what his opponents will do" she muttered as she tried to think of a way out. However, Robert quickly butted in with "now Slowbro use Psychic to knock the leaves into one point on Fletchinder". Slowbro's eyes glowed pink as an outline of the same colour glowed around the leaves, which veered off course and slammed into Fletchinder's side and although some were burned because they were grouped together enough made it through to knock it off course, making it miss.

Erin breathed a sigh of relief that her partner was quite good and Prinplup was about to land but she couldn't let herself be outdone, especially since there was no guarantee Slowbro would listen again. However, Grotle had continued to run forward and Genna called out for bite to be used on prinplup, with it still in the air there was no way to dodge so Erin called out "Bubblebeam", Prinplup opened his beak and fired a stream of bubbles at Grotle, which hit the upper face, then shell and while they didn't do much damage, they did slow Grotle down then to a stop. Keeping in mind Fletchinder's fast charge from before she switched her gaze to it, now feeling more confident but she was caught off guard by the ember attack it launched instead which hit the outside of Prinplup's right flipper, leaving a burn.

To make matters worse Grotle lunged forward to land its bite on that spot causing Prinplup to cry out in pain. Kiru then had his fletchinder use peck on slowbro who, true to form ignored the command he was given to fire a Water Pulse before Fletchinder came in close, until the pecking started then slowbro launched the move summoning a wave of water that flew out in all directions and though it missed fletchinder who flew over Slowbro's head it did knock into Grotle, washing him away to the side and splashing some water onto the burn. Not enough for Kiru, he had launched another Flame Charge but Fletchinder flew straight past Slowbro to hit Prinplup, wheeling around, Kiru ordered another at the location he pointed to. Shaking inside that again she was being dominated like this and there was nothing she could since Fletchinder was fast enough to alter course to dodge the attack she normally would have fired, or counter the dodge normally ordered. Unable to watch she busied herself trying to think how to counterattack when it hit.

A collective gasp shocked her from her thoughts as she saw Fletchinder turning around for another pass but he was too low to the ground. Eyes widening as she understood she said "of course I normally would have tried to jump it at the last moment so he sent Fletchinder higher to dive-bomb in and get a hit but was aiming off the ground". Shaking herself, she ordered "now a wide spread Bubblebeam". Prinplup's beak opened wide while his mouth glowed blue and fired a cluster of bubbles but instead of a steady stream, a scattered spray of them burst out, just finishing its turn Fletchinder didn't have time to clear the full spray, taking a few hits and plummeting from the sky, before crashing onto Grotle's back. When after a few seconds it still hadn't moved, it was declared unable to battle and Pidgeot was brought out.

From then on the battle had gotten significantly harder, Pidgeot had quickly rushed Prinplup with an Aerial Ace but Robert had Slowbro move Prinplup aside just it time and Pidgeot had crashed into Grotle which had really made Kiru mad and stop "playing around" as he put it. It had been brutal, Slowbro had focused solely on Grotle following a Bite to the head, which had taken them both down when Kiru had hit Prinplup with a Brave Bird attack so strong he had been sent flying into both of them and all three had fainted since Prinplup had managed to hit Grotle with a Peck on contact and Slowbro had been crushed beneath them.

With their reserves out they had done a little better since Robert's Pelipper fully obeyed him and he took full advantage of it to stop Pidgeot's charges with constantly changing tactics while taking advantage of Air Slash and Hydro Pump. Erin herself had been able to check Genna's Vileplume's spore attacks and Energy Balls with her Cloyster's ice attacks and vice versa while Vine Whips blocked other attacks so the situation was a stalemate, until the vice-head of Flying burst into the room in a panic.

"Trouble come quick" he panted before dodging to the side as a large group of fire types charged onto the battlefield and started running around berserk, while fighting anything that came near them including the Pokémon already out battling, the flyers were ok but Vileplume quickly fell to fire attacks before being recalled, Cloyster was able to maintain a Protect though until recalled as well. Then as soon as it started all the fire types collapsed. As if the chaos hadn't been enough, another person burst in and said "The Iron Island group has been attacked".

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave the blue ranger was pacing, getting ever more impatient, when Haoges had said to meet the team he would have imagined right away not come back later when red and yellow had rested and here he was ten minutes after the designated meeting time waiting on his team mates, as if he needed them, he had been doing just fine on his own before these newbies came along, geez they were meant to help him yet they would probably just slow him down based on what he'd seen of red.

Out of nowhere a voice sounded "could you just stop pacing for five seconds its kinda annoying", startled and glad he had his helmet on covering his face to hide his surprise he turned towards the feminine voice that was definitely not Haoges only to see more of the darkness at the sides of the cave, something else he didn't like about this, Haoges only lit the middle of the room and the side with the monitors when they were on, so he couldn't see where the voice from the other side originated or who had spoken.

One foot came forward towards the edge of the light showing a yellow boot, before the figure stepped forward, into the light, to reveal, the yellow ranger. She walked towards him and from the way her helmet moved he knew he was being given a once over before he said "nice of you to arrive", she scoffed and said "I've been here for about eight minutes, I just didn't want to waste energy, unlike you, while I waited for the other one and Haoges", and there it was, for them even maintaining ranger form was somewhat of a chore, it constantly sapped energy from them. Although that wasn't as bad in this room thanks to Haoges, this was also why she trained them before letting them handle missions, lest they demorph in battle or even worse in public.

Still he had to reply to her so he said "red", she snorted and quipped "oh great so your colour blind lovely, well you see you are blue and I am yellow, like the sun", rolling his eyes at her comment he corrected "no I meant red is the other burden I'm about to meet". Right when it looked like she was about to snap back at him Haoges flashed between them with the red ranger who glanced at them before saying "so these are the guys I'll lead cooleo" at the same time blue snapped "hell no" yellow snapped "yeah right, so not happening" she paused then continued "well seems we agree on something". Red spluttered "bbut we are Poké Rangers, Red always leads and that's me". Again both responded at the same time, yellow with "so what, that's a completely unconfirmed and extremely unfair system" and blue with "and that means nothing, I will not follow someone as green as you".

Before the argument could escalate Haoges emitted a shock wave that knocked them all back "enough of this, red will not lead, especially not for a stupid reason like that, you are Magus, channellers of the forces of nature and the Majin, never forget that". There was silence for a few seconds before yellow asked "so which of us leads then?" "Neither of you, have proven worthy at this time I will decide later" was the reply. "Now listen well because you are going to all learn the story behind the origins of your powers and those of your enemies" Haoges said, or rather as always emitted, since she had no discernable mouth. Her glow brightened suddenly as all three rangers started to speak, warning them not to interrupt "all of you have only heard part of this tale and not much to do with your enemies so listen well and. Do. Not. Interrupt!" she continued, emphasising the end.

"The humans have a tale" she began and as she spoke her light shifted, condensing around the middle before displaying images to go with the story, "a tale of how beings from another world lived peacefully with and helped them, with the rulers called-the Majin." She paused glancing around to gauge their reaction as they realised their power's were in part from the Majins, so the story must be true and they all knew how it went. "However, this is as far as the truth goes for the human tale I'm afraid", pausing for effect the images switched to a different scene, to the past showing the ancient dwellings "the Majin did allow one human each to channel some of their powers, yes but while the humans claim some of them wanted the powers for themselves, it was a far greater numbered than they imply, many had been disgruntled they had not been chosen or deemed worthy, while others saw the powers and wanted it for themselves and sadly, some of the channellers were dissatisfied over the nature and quality of the powers they received." Haoges said as the images shifted again to large groups of people rallying and cheering at a figure, wearing the cloak of a channeller with two more behind him.

"Together they lured their Majins and other visitors who are know as the Maglors into a trap and drained the powers from them and this is where they were corrupted, from the darkness of all those their and their own channellers as their connection went both ways. Many were greedy though and took too much too quickly though rendering them dead or unconscious. This allowed the imprisoned to escape and after reabsorbing all that was theirs they dealt justice to the greedy, warping their bodies until they matched their minds as beasts but without any powers beyond a human, except the channellers, they were brought to a public trial, equally by the Maglors, humans, channellers and Majin for the jury but they did not agree, the humans defended their own despite the evidence and with an even split the accused went free and both sides declared war the humans for perceived wrongs the Majins had done in their punishments and the visitors for the lack of justice and acceptance of the actions, shattering their trust." Stunned the rangers could hardly believe it as the images showed some of the battles where the humans attacked anything foreign even those warped by the Majin with mass numbers and utter cruelty.

A sigh came for Haoges before continuing "while the humans did this, the Majins split, those imprisoned joined the battles while the others evacuated those of their own they could back home to Majindalor, yes that is the name of their dimension, he was just very egotistical, until seeing the darkness in the battling Majins two of them contacted the channellers still trusted and rallied together to return the Majins-who were the only ones left since the channellers had been sealing the other Maglors in remote places-home. Then the Majins all met but when the others wouldn't return they fought and then the channellers betrayed them all, the other channellers even those who had done the imprisoning combined all their power and sent the weakened Majins through the portal then sealed them all but this time in objects and hid them in temples before they sealed the last they absorbed as much power as they could though, returned to their home as heroes and tried to seal the dimension off except they couldn't, they narrowed it to six portals in out of the way locations they put seals on and now they are weakening, with one already comprised, the others are soon to follow and with this all their enchantments will decline unsealing the sealed corrupted Maglors and opening the portals to the other dimension. Without the Majin each nation set up its own government and some will not want to relinquish their power so will attempt to stop the Majin's revival" the red ranger asked "and they would do that how?"

"By killing you" was the response that caused a collective gasp "the channellers still had a link to the Majin, so the Majin slowly regained strength back and since you have inherited their powers it is the same and by killing you the link is cut and the Majins remain too weak for the seals to ever be broken". The yellow ranger was the next to question "but how did they get so weak to begin with?" Haoges answered "The Majin's powers are from the elements and powers they were born with. However, they require worshippers or people to at least know of them to maintain their strength, now they are relegated to myth by most so their powers have waned but as for how they got so weak, after the trial and in the coming war all humans seceded their worship, it weakened them but more so for the fact that the channellers drew strength from them and sapped their powers on use so the magic using of the channellers also weakened them and their power has only lowered since the channellers deaths. The biggest factor though was when they fought each other as they needed all their strength but the pull their powers from the same magical source and when they warred it screwed with their powers".

Blue thought this over but there was till something that stuck out so he queried it "but how do we then relate to the Majin? If we are like the channellers why do we get weaker when they drew power from the Majin? And how did the channellers manage to seal them and others with weakening seals?" Haoges paused before answering "you are like the channellers? Yes as after all this time the powers of the channellers have chosen new hosts but because you cannot drain from the Majins your powers come through the Morphing Grid and are fuelled from your bodies not the Majins. However, the Majins' mystic powers are also fuelled by a compound in the air known as Magicite, which is emitted from their plants, it is a very small crystalline substance that fuels their magic, while the portals were open some Magicite drifted through but maintaining the seals of the more powerful beings has used most of it up, which is why you get weaker from attacking or being morphed, your bodies have to supply the energy for your moves and some of your energy goes to the Majins."

Suddenly an alarm blared, turning on the monitors to the side which warned of a seal breach of a corrupted warrior and then soon after a massive amount of Clawrills were shown attacking Oreburgh City sighing the yellow ranger said "ah these guys again, you think they would have learned from last time and it seems the cats out of the bag, oh well see ya" as she went to teleport Haoges said "wait you all shall go and try to keep your existence hidden they may know of the Clawrills but not of you", when yellow was about to protest the screens switched to the moments in the last fight when she had been losing cutting her off before she sullenly muttered "and remind me why you're the one in charge" to which Haoges said "because I am one of the three overseers of the Majin but that's a story for another time" and teleported them all away in flashes of light matching their ranger colour.

* * *

A/N: so that's that done and I would like so say please someone give me a submission its awkward writing the rangers dialogue and actions when I have nothing set for their character.


End file.
